Of Dreams and InSaNiTy: Germany's Illusion
by kykyqt
Summary: Germany has many things to worry about; how is everyone going to get out of the mansion? What happened to Italy and why is he not waking up? And…..what is going on with Italy in this weird dream? One of the promised sequels to my first HetaOni/Dreamtalia crossover.
1. Ch 1: Figuring out how that guy works

Of Dreams and InSaNiTy: Germany's Illusion

Intro: Germany has many things to worry about; how is everyone going to get out of the mansion? What happened to Italy and why is he not waking up? And…..what is going on with Italy in this weird dream? One of the promised sequels to my first HetaOni/Dreamtalia crossover.

Chapter One: Figuring out how that guy works~

"_Of course he figured out I wasn't Germany….I can't act like someone I don't know anything about….but, how can I learn about him?"_ The dream reaper thought, looking through one of the mirrors in the bathroom _"If only there was one in the main room so I could watch them better….."_ He thought pouting a little, he needed to make Italy trust him so he could have someone to be with. He just needed to figure out how this Germany guy acts so he can make his Italy happy. He sat in the mirror closest to the door to hopefully get maybe a glance of this guy.

After about an hour of nothing, he sighed and stepped out of the mirror, hoping that nobody would notice a shadowy figure walking about. He slowly poked his head through the door to see if there was anyone there. He saw the room was dark and everyone was asleep on the other side. He smiled, it would be easy to slip into a person's subconscious when they were asleep, that way they couldn't fight against him. Besides that could get noisy, and he didn't want to wake everyone up. Now to figure out who Germany is exactly. Silently he walked over towards the sleeping nations, he silently hoped that none of them would wake up and freak out. _"They would probably mistake me for that demon guy….ah what was his name again? Steve? Yeah, I'm nothing like him. I don't kill my victims….at least not on purpose~"_ He though chuckling silently.

He glanced at each nation trying to distinguish who was who, it's not that easy in the dark. He huffed and gave up deciding to slip into a few people to see who they were. He remembered that Germany had blond hair, and there were about five blond people here from what he could tell. _"Hmm….five of them are blond…and he does not have a curl or cowlick so it's not those two…."_ He shrugged and stopped at the bedside of the man with long blond hair. _"Let's try this one first then….." _

After he slipped into the man's head he looked around and blinked, he was already dreaming about something. _"What in the? Where is this guy exactly? I can't….?"_ He thought silently, hearing a low noise behind them, he turned around and stopped. There was the long hair guy and he was….lying in a bed with….one of the other guys with blond hair and...wait…..what are they….are they? _"…..!"_ He quickly left his dreams blushing fiercely. _"…..okay….that is not Germany….."_ He quickly shook his head to clear that image out of his head, and continued to look for Germany. He paused at another guy that had blond hair, his eyes widened when he noticed he looked like the guy in the other person's dream. He looked back at the long hair guy blinking and blushing, _"…...you pervert...I need mind-soap for that now….."_ He slowly walked away from them and saw a large man with light pale blond hair, he wore a scarf and looked almost childlike in his sleep. He mentally debated for a second, whether or not he wanted to try and dive into his mind, then he saw him.

He walked away from the large man and saw Italy, his host the one he wanted for himself. He smiled seeing how peacefully he slept and how much prettier he was out here than in his mind. He noticed in one of the beds next to him was another man who looked very similar to him. _"That looks like his brother…a new victim in the future if this one doesn't work out maybe?"_ He smiled and noticed the other bed, he stopped and smiled. He found him, he found Germany. _"hehehe~ Found you~ You're Germany, The one that my Italy adores so much~"_ He watched him for a second before walking next to his bed, standing over him smiling creepily. _"Now, let's study you behavior through your dreams~ Then I can keep Italy happy, and with me….forever~"_ He smiled and dove into Germany's dreams.

After the dream reaper dove into Germany's head and his breathing evened out, Canada sat up in his bed and stared at Germany. He swore that he saw some shadow-like figure disappear into his head. He quietly got up and walked over. Germany looked alright, his breathing was normal and he didn't look pale or flushed from what Canada could tell in the dark.

"G-Germany?" He whispered, receiving no reply he whispered his name again. 'Can he hear me at all? Or is he just that tired, so he won't respond to me...oh well...' He quietly walked back to his bed, laid down, and fell back asleep.

_**~I'm so sorry it took me so long to start the sequel for my crossover!~ I got busy with college and life overall, I just got my mind back…..I think….This is waaay shorter than what I wanted. Usually I get up to 3-4 pages but this is a little over one page….~**_

_**~Leave a comment or something and I'll start working on the next chapter. It's not going to be five chapters like the original story though, I'm thinking maybe three or four?...Maybe? We'll see~**_


	2. A Quick ApologyUpdate

Heya people who actually have read this:

I am so very sorry for not uploading the next chapter. It was not my intention to leave this sitting for so long, it's bugging me a lot and I do want to get the next chapter up before Christmas break...hopefully (I make no promises). Or at lest get half of it done before Thanksgiving break. I have been so busy over the summer with my new job and now in college it's Midterm so double the stress of a regular week with work on the weekends and that's my life currently...

This isn't much of an excuse, but because I have been so busy I have pushed not only this story off but other stories that I have wanted to post or get started/keep writing haven't been getting done at all. But I will try to work on them a little it over this weekend and hopefully the next. So be patient, this fanfic should be good...(at least I think it will be, I am the author :P)

Anyway, thanks for holding on/being patient/checking out what I have so far  
>Leave a commentsuggestion/complaint/anything (I like getting comments even bad ones it gives me things to work off of/improve on)

kykyqt ^J^~3


	3. Ch 2: Deception and Discoveries

Of Dreams and InSaNiTy: Germany's Illusion

Chapter Two: Deception Discoveries

The first thing that Germany knew was that he was not supposed to be here. He sat up looking around confused at the field full of flowers that surrounded him. 'What on the earth am I doing here?' He wondered looking around, it was just flowers as far as the eye could see. Wasn't he in the mansion before? How did he get here? Why is he here? And what is going on? He had a million questions running through his head as he stood up to look around more, he turned around when he heard running and someone calling his name.

"Germany!" It was Italy, Germany quickly side stepped when Italy dove to tackle/hug him. Italy fell over and sat up looking at him curiously, "Germany? Why did you move?"

"Because I did not want to fall back on the ground so soon, where are we?" He asked, Italy stood up.

"Germany, what are you talking about?" Italy asked, Germany seemed more confused because it seemed like Italy knew they were supposed to be there.

"Italy, why are we not in that strange mansion with those monsters? How did we get out?" Italy jumped a little, almost like he was surprised that he would even bring that up.

"M-Mansion? Monsters? What are you talking about? There shouldn't be any monsters here." He started to shake in fear and look around cautiously. Germany sighed.

"Never mind, where are we exactly?" He asked. Italy stopped shaking and smiled at him.

"Silly Germany, did you hit your head? We're in your paradise!" He said spreading his arms out happily.

"My what?"

* * *

><p>~Back in the mansion~<p>

Canada sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes reaching for his glasses. After he put them on, he looked around the room. England, China, Japan, and surprisingly Prussia were already up. China and Japan were cooking food and Prussia was working on keeping England out so that everyone didn't die from food poisoning. He noticed that Romano, Spain, America, and surprisingly Germany were all still asleep. Russia was nowhere to be seen, he was probably in the bathroom. And of course Italy was still unconscious, there was no change there.

He stood up, made his bed neatly and walked in the direction of the kitchen area to see if there were enough ingredients to make pancakes or to see if there was any maple syrup.

"Oh so he can go in there but I can't?" England said standing with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, because he's not going to make toxic food." Prussia said crossing his arms.

Canada walked back out disappointed that he didn't find any and sat down at the table. He noticed that Russia came out of the bathroom looking a little worried but he quickly changed his face when he noticed that Canada was looking at him and waved with a small smile. Canada thought that that was a little suspicious, but he didn't pay much more attention when China and Japan brought over food and plates for people to start eating.

"I must say that this is good, but I can make better food." England said around a bite of food. China almost choked on his tea.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not." Japan said quietly.

"I think we should count that as an insult…" China said remembering the scones that England made for the allies once. A few of the allies laughed for a few seconds before going back to eating.

Prussia looked around the table then looked back at the beds, "Is West still sleeping?" This caught everyone's attention, usually Germany was one of the first few people up. They looked back and saw him in the same bed next to Italy still asleep.

Prussia stood up and walked over to him "West, man you need to get up and eat something. Gotta keep your strength up so we can work on getting out of here and getting Italy to a hospital…" He started to shake his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. "West….West get up….West?" Prussia stopped and noticed that he felt a little cold to the touch, and he knelt down closer and he noticed that his breathing was very slow and steady. "W-West? West, wake up….West!?" He started to shake him again, harder this time. Prussia was getting scared, why wasn't he waking up? Japan and a few others stood up and started to wander over.

"Prussia-san?" Japan said standing on the other side looking worried too.

"He's not waking up, why is he not waking up?" Prussia said quickly, Spain and France pulled him back away so that China and England could take a look at him. Surprisingly he didn't fight too much but he still tried to get away, Canada went and stood by him.

"What's wrong with him?" Prussia asked anxiously eyes moving from England, to China, then to Germany.

"Well from what we can tell, he might be in a coma but this is just a rough guess Prussia." England said looking into Germany's eye while China checked his pulse.

"It's slow and steady, his skin is also pretty cold I'd say around 36 degrees…" China said.

"Dude he's freezing! That's too cold!" America said looking shocked.

"No you git, 34 degrees Celsius!" England said turning to face him scowling.

"Ohhhh….what's that in Fahrenheit?" He asked curiously.

"It's about 93.2 degrees Fahrenheit." He sighed when America nodded and looked even more scared.

"So now what? What do we do? Can we help him? What…" Prussia started to ramble questions off one by one.

"Prussia, calm down. There's not much we can do for him right now except try to keep him warm to maybe get his core temperature up and just wait for him to wake up, aru." China said with a small sigh.

Canada watched all this and wondered what's going to happen next. How they're going to get everyone out when Italy, one of the only people that actually knows about this mansion, and Germany, one of the strongest fighters they have. With them both out for the time being he didn't know what was going to happen next or how they're going to be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>~Back in the dream world~<p>

"Italy where are we going?" Germany asked, he had been following Italy for what seemed like hours. And he could swear that they were just walking in circles.

"Ve? We can't just walk around together?" Italy asked turning around to face him walking backwards, Germany sighed. He was getting tired of just walking around.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" He offered.

"Like what Germany?" Italy asked.

"What about we go and get something to eat? Or we can go and find Japan…"

"No!" Germany blinked, Italy had just said no? But he liked to talk to Japan. "I mean, no let's go and find someone else. L-Like your brother? Maybe?" Germany looked at Italy with confusion. But in his mind he thought that he was acting rather strangely.

"Sure….let's look for someone…" He said slowly, he turned around to look around for any signs of life.

Meanwhile behind his line of sight Italy let out a very quiet sigh, 'It would be very bad if I got caught this early…'

"Italy!" he jumped snapping out of his thoughts, Germany had started walking and had turned around when he noticed that Italy wasn't following him. "Let's look over here first."

"Germany! Wait for meee!" He yelled running after him, hoping that he could keep this ruse up long enough.

_**~I have no excuse as for why this chapter is so late. I got caught up with work, school, and life in general. It also did not help the fact that I have a major case of writers block so making this was a little difficult….but it's done! I'm not making any promises as to when the next chapter will be up because that when so well last time for me…. ~**_

_**~Leave a comment, and I'll see you next time~**_


End file.
